


A Mother's Love

by GivemeanID



Series: The Collar's Chronicles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Suicide, This is really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: When someone is cruel they call them a beast, but only humans are cruel.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a vivid day fantasy I had about Omega King Tobirama roaming the world and chaining alphas to him (like with actual chains, he has a harem following him around ^^ (my kinks are starting to show I think)). And I thought, he needs something to protect his neck, so he won't be accidentally mated to someone. Thus come the idea of a collar/harness to protect his neck.
> 
> Basically, the motto of this serie is "Do it for the aesthetic!"
> 
> It will start with angst, but there will be funny parts too (I hope).

Sara knew this was not a good idea. She knew she should turn back on her heels and leave. But Saori was her sister, her only sister, and they hadn't had news for eight months now. The last time, they got a letter telling them she was pregnant.

After that, nothing.

Sara was worried sick. Which was why she was here now, sneaking inside the Senju compound to see her sister. A year ago, the Hatake had been victims of a famine. Starving they had reached out to an old ally, the Senju, to ask for help. The Senju had accepted to give them food, but they had conditions.

The Senju Clan Head, Butsuma, wanted the only omega daughter of the Hatake Clan Head as his mate. Saori. At first, the Hatake had been ready to refuse, furious that the Senju asked for one of their omegas like she was a broodmare. Omegas were precious, bearers of life. You didn't sell them like cattle.

But Saori, always the kindred soul, couldn't bear to see her clan's mates die from hunger when she could stop it. She went to the Senju Clan Head and told him she accepted. She took away her collar and married that man. The Hatake got their food and were saved from starvation.

And Soari disappeared.

Sara had come to the compound several times, demanding to see her sister. She was sent away every time. They laughed in her face, called her a barbarian and threaten to kill her wolves. Every time, Sara's bad feeling increased.

And now, here she was, running on the Senju's roofs. Fortunately, she was lightfooted and the Senju were either to arrogant or too stupid to look up. She had caught her sister's scent the moment she set a foot in the compound. Saori was in the Head House. And she was alone.

Sara accelerated. She was alone in her room. It was now or never. Checking there was noone in sight, she landed on the windowshill, broke the lock silently and slithered inside the room. Saori was there and she was in a dire state. She had lost a lot of weight since her union, her skin was corpse-like, her grey eyes looked dead. Apparently, she had given birth just a few hours ago.

When Sara entered the room, Saori looked at her, blinked like she didn't recognized her. Then a tiny bit of light entered her eyes.

\- Sister, she croacked.  
\- Saori, she whispered, what... what happened ? Why are you in that state ?  
\- Sara, Saori said, you have to take my baby...  
\- What ?  
\- These Senju... they are monsters, slavers... you have to take my baby away from them... He's an omega like me... If he stays here, they will do to him the same thing they did to me...  
\- What did they..?

Saori opened her yukata and Sara almost screamed. A seal had been branded on her chest, cutting her chakra. They had crippled her sister, had reduced her to a shadow of the fierce warioress she was and all of that because she was an omega ?! Sara felt a cold fury invading her.

\- I will kill them, she growled.  
\- No... just... take my baby away from them... tell the clan to leave...  
\- But...  
\- If the Hatake enter a war with the Senju, we will be anihilated. Please, Sara...  
\- ... okay... I will... where is he ?  
\- The next room... his name is Tobirama... sister, save him please... protect him...  
\- I swear it on the Great Wolf, sister...

Tears rolling on her cheeks, she pushed a kunai in her sister's skeleton hands and left the room. She tiptoed in the corridor to the next room, where she could smell a baby. She also smelled the scent of another child, further inside the house, probably the first son of Butsuma. For a moment, she debatted killing him, getting revenge for what happened to Sari, but she finally decided against it. Killing an innocent child would get her nowhere.

The most silently possible, she opened the door of the room her nephew was sleeping in and approached the crib. The boy was really small but omegas often were at birth, with silver white hair. It will be okay, she tought, she could do it. One of her wolves had a pup two days ago, she would be happy to share the milk. Sara took a blanket, put the little boy in it and then tied it to her chest, under her oversized grey shirt.

At the same moment, a noise came from Saori's room just before the smell of blood invaded the house. Fighting the tears burning her eyes, she jumped out of the window.

She had to warn the clan.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of the first part ? Should I go hide in a cave ?
> 
> About the characters in this:
> 
> Saori, 23, omega woman  
Sara, 21, beta woman  
Tobirama, new born, omega boy  
Butsuma, 31, alpha man  
Hashirama, 3, alpha boy


End file.
